freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 21
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 21 - Monday, 21ˢᵗ January 2008 - Online Test Running on Console: NOTE: Online Test subject to exhausting internal online stress testing *Network Test **Capacity for 50 human players per game (not verified at FRD) **AI used to fill available slots **Able to be run in Performance Modes to cheapen Rendering **Simulate lag, packet loss, and other real world network conditions *All Online Matchmaking features functioning on PS3 dependant on Middleware Solution *Multiplayer Online. Capacity for 49 AI-controlled. Uncapped max players. *Dedicated, standalone WinOS server *Dedicated Linux-based server *Turrets on all vehicles **(Droid Gunship, Clone Hover Tank, AAC-1, IFT-T, MTT, ATTE, HTT, ATAT, ARC-170, Rebel Dropship, Imperial Shuttle, Republic Starfighter, V-Wing) *Anti-starfighter turrets, all versions *AI doing Assault objectives (for all 4 assault maps) *Galactic Conquest Bonuses implemented *Galactic Conquest Phase 2 Multiplayer (Splitscreen, Coop & Competitive) *Galactic Conquest (All scenarios setup) *PS3 debug build running at 20fps or better *Investigation of Rim Lighting Complete *Challenge 5 - Phase 2 *Challenge 6 - Phase 2 *Challenge 7 - Phase 2 *Challenge 8 - Phase 2 *Challenge 9 - Phase 0 *Challenge 9 - Phase 1 *Challenge 10 - Phase 0 *Challenge 10 - Phase 1 *Challenge 11 - Phase 0 *Challenge 11 - Phase 1 *Challenge 12 - Phase 0 *Challenge 12 - Phase 1 Battlefront Basics: *Balancing / tuning / improvements of: **Controls ***Jedi Art: *Dantooine - Phase 2 *Dantooine - Splitscreen VBF version *Endor - Phase 2 *Endor - Splitscreen VBF version *Bespin - Phase 3 *Coruscant - Phase 3 *Mustafar - Splitscreen VBF version Animations: * MS21 Traversals * Republic / Rebellion & Imperial Weapons - All 1ˢᵗ-Person * Imperial- All 3ʳᵈ-Person * Scout Vehicles/Bikes * Bombers * Hero Force Powers * Villain Force Powers * Melee Hit Reacts * Force Power Hit Reacts * Bespoke Weapons – All 1ˢᵗ-Person * Bespoke Weapons – All 3ʳᵈ-Person * Misc Lightsaber Dueling + Infantry Attacks * Non-Lightsaber Dueling + Infantry Attacks * Grenade Throws & Melee Attacks Audio (where duplicating Animation list, will compliment animation): NOTE: Audio will lead on PC. Declared here to show tie in with Animations. *Coruscant Planet Ambient *Bespin Planet Ambient *Mustafar Planet Ambient *Hoth Planet Ambient *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Ambient *Endor Planet Ambient *Yavin 4 Planet Ambient *Kashyyyk Planet Ambient *Cato Neimoidia Planet Ambient *MS19 Traversals *MS20 Traversals *MS21 Traversals *All Imperial / Rebellion / CIS Weapons (Melee weapons to accompany anims) *Hero Force Powers *Villain Force Powers *Anti-Starfighter turrets *Bespoke Weapons *Scout Vehicles/Bikes Delivery 2 *Bombers *Hero Vehicles *Jawa Chatter *Tusken Raider Chatter *Turrets on all vehicles *Misc. Lightsaber Dueling + Infantry Attacks *Non-Lightsaber Dueling + Infantry Attacks *Grenade Throws & Melee Attacks *Medium Attack Vehicles Delivery 2 *Scout Fighters Delivery 2 *Multi-Purpose Fighters *Normal Hit Reacts Delivery 2 *Melee Hit Reacts *Force Power Hit Reacts Setup (Multiplayer) *Dantooine - Phase 1 Setup (Story) *Tatooine - Phase 3 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 3 *Dantoine - Phase 2 *Dathomir - Phase 2 *Endor - Phase 3 *Yavin 4 - Phase 3 *Kashyyyk - Phase 3 *Cato Nemoidia - Phase 3 *Mustafar - Phase 3 |-|Roadmap= Milestone 21 - Monday, 21ˢᵗ January 2008 Summary: *Network Test *Galactic Conquest - All scenarios set up *PS3 debug build running at 20fps or better *Investigation of Rim Lighting complete Content Detail: *All challenges to at least Phase 1 *Turrets on all vehicles *Multiplayer Online - Capacity for 49 AI-controlled. Uncapped max players. *Galactic Conquest Phase 2 Multiplayer *Dedicated, standalone WinOS server *Dedicated Linux-based server Game Design (Multiplayer): *Dantooine - Phase 1 Game Design (Story): *Tatooine - Phase 3 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 3 *Dantooine - Phase 2 *Dathomir - Phase 2 *Endor - Phase 3 *Yavin 4 - Phase 3 *Kashyyyk - Phase 3 *Cato Neimoidia - Phase 3 *Mustafar - Phase 3 Game Design (Challenges): *Challenge 5 - The Kessel Run - Phase 2 *Challenge 6 - Infantry Survival School – Phase 2 *Challenge 7 - Han Solo Covering Fire – Phase 2 *Challenge 8 - Anakin Starfighter – Phase 2 *Challenge 9 - MSE Droid Racing – Phase 0 *Challenge 9 - MSE Droid Racing – Phase 1 *Challenge 10 - Bounty Hunting – Phase 0 *Challenge 10 - Bounty Hunting – Phase 1 *Challenge 11 - AT-AT Fall Down – Phase 0 *Challenge 11 - AT-AT Fall Down – Phase 1 *Challenge 12 - Rebel Marksman – Phase 0 *Challenge 12 - Rebel Marksman – Phase 1 Game Design (Miscellaneous): *Trailer setup to ensure AI have best chance of being in front of the player **Wanted for the trailer Gameplay Features: *Turrets on all vehicles **Stretch for Droid Gunship, Clone Hover Tank, AAC-1, IFT-T, MTT, AT-TE, HTT, AT-AT, ARC-170, Imperial Shuttle **ARC-170, although a 3 person ship, is a bomber and all other bombers are operating as single occupancy. **Turrets with approriate audio/visual effects **Multi-person setup where appropriate **This will include tracers, explosion FX and possibly muzzle flash *Anti-starfighter turrets **Generic version & Cato Nemoidian version **Player and AI controlled *Battlefront Basics - Controls **Jedi (this will include lightsaber attacks, defense, and force powers) *Battlefront Basics - Others **Accessibility (we can manage this with flash mockups/static screens) **Tutorial (same as December MS - still under revisit.) **AI (still under revisit from December MS) **Combat Density (still under revisit from December MS) **Melee/Jedi combat **Flying combat **Overall VBF execution (Nothing specific being done in this MS) **Gamemodes (Nothing specific being done in this MS) Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Galactic Conquest Bonuses implemented **Exact content to be agreed in a Design Call *Galactic Conquest Phase 2 Multiplayer **Splitscreen, Co-op & Competitive **Able to play through GC from start to finish per design *Galactic Conquest **All scenarios setup, including all win/lose conditions attached to each scenario *Camera / Animation smooth when transitioning into hangars **Wanted for the trailer Art (Characters): *Heroes - Padme (Episode II) *Humanoid Creatures - Tusken Raider *Derivatives - Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Derivatives - Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Old Obi-Wan Revisit Art (Planet Level): *Dantoine - Phase 2 *Dantoine - Splitscreen VBF version *Endor - Phase 2 *Endor - Splitscreen VBF version *Bespin - Phase 3 *Coruscant - Phase 3 *Mustafar - Splitscreen VBF version Art (Weapons): *Jawas *Princess Leia (Ep.IV) *Anakin (Ep. 3) Lightsaber *Yoda Lightsaber *Obi-Wan Kenobi Lightsaber *Mace Windu Lightsaber *Aayla Secura Lightsaber *Darth Vader Lightsaber *Darth Sidious / Emperor Lightsaber *Asajj Ventress Lightsaber *Luke Skywalker Lightsaber Art (Vehicles): *Generic Anti-Air Turret Art (Animations): *MS21 Traversals **Lance Trooper (Walk, Run, Idle, Crouch, Crouch+Walk, Roll and Jump) *Republic Weapons **All 1st-person (No specific animations, but will zoom in.) *Rebellion Weapons **All 1st-person (No specific animations, but will zoom in.) *Imperial Weapons **All 1st-person and 3rd-person (No specific animations for 1st-person, but will zoom in.) *CIS Weapons **All 3rd-person *Scout Vehicles/Bikes **Sith Speeder **AT-RT *Bombers **ARC-170 **Confederacy Strike Bomber *Melee Hit Reacts **Clone Trooper **Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone **Spoiled Wookie Clone **Magnaguard **Ewok **Droideka **Battle Droid **Gungan **Super Battle Droid Art (Miscellaneous): *Improved Starfighter explosion effects **Wanted for the trailer **Interim feedback will be requested Audio: NOTE: Audio will lead on PC. Declared here to show tie-in with Animations etc. *Coruscant Planet Ambient **external_flybys - this is a subtle loop of hovercar flybys in the distant that we can probably play all through the level **fire_crackleswithsteam - smoke and fire for debris **fire_metallic - smoke and fire from crashed laats **neonsign_holobuzz - for neon scrollers **neonsign_buzzy - for neon building signs **neonsign_stutter - as above *Bespin Planet Ambient **carbonfreezingroom **corridors (all white corridors) **courtyard (sheltered external area) **landing_platform (all extrernal landing platforms) **lighttunnel (cylindrical tunnel of light between machine room and carbon freezing chamber) **metalroom (industrial looking room with conveyor belt) **reactorroom (large open room with walkways and two large reactors) *Mustafar Planet Ambient **clonechamber - distant lava and wind **crashed_destroyer - fizzing computer and clanks for the crashed star destroyer section **external - heavy lava rumble for all external areas **pipeandlava - ambience for entrace way to internal area **electrostorm_cloningroom - large electro shield at end of cloning room **projector in controlroom **lava **lava_pipe - for any thick pipe that lava travels through **shoresplash - triggerable sound of spalshing lava to add to lava flow noise *Hoth Planet Ambient **cave - sheltered wind noise and room tone for cave and any other reverbant semi-external areas **controlroom - echo base control room **corridors - echo base corridors **hangar - echo base hangar **snowscape_light, snowscape_medium, snowscape_heavy - 3 levels of external wind and snow, covering areas at different height and distance from base *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Ambient **gentle_electro_hum - this is a low level ambience to be used throughout the top level room areas **hamstertunnel - low level ambience for connecting tunnel areas **bigdrill - grinding drill pad for start of drilling sector **conveyorbelt **firstroom generators - the large cyclindrical generators in the first room after the landing area **mediumgenerator **cavewithdrills - Wookiee detention area **hangar **tunnel_drill2cave - ambience with distant drills for sloping tunnel area to the cave section *Endor Planet Ambient **basecorridor - beginning of bunker area **ewokvillage - wind and swinging rope bridge noises **forest **airconunit - pad for beginning of bunker **deathstar_shield - pad for large shield dish (to be heard when flying over) **interal console beeps for bunker **electric snap for power coils (in sequence) in bunker *Yavin 4 Planet Ambient *Kashyyyk Planet Ambient **main_chamber - distant water, wind etc for main chamber through waterfall **nightforest - cicadas, distant waves etc **smallhuts_int - sheltered wind 7 forest noises for small tree huts **insects for small range focused areas to give the ambience interest **landing_radio - comms sounds for device on landing pad **streams **waterfall_heavy *Cato Neimoidia Planet Ambient **control_room - slightly alien sounding console ambience for control room **ext - slow strained metal creaks with wind and wind chimes **gallery - atmospheric ambience for high roofed gallery area **gunray_entrance - gentle ambience for gunray's palace **gunray_mainroom - heavier temple style ambience **waterfeature **windytree - localized rustling tree sound *MS19 Traversals **Spoiled Wookie Clone **Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone **Magnaguard **Ewok **Yoda **General Grievous **Super Battledroid **Gungan **Wookiee *MS20 Traversals **Durge **IG-88 *MS21 Traversals **Lance Trooper **Darth Maul *All Imperial Weapons **Melee weapons to accompany animations *All Rebellion Weapons **Melee weapons to accompany animations *All CIS Weapons **Melee weapons to accompany animations *Anti-Starfighter turrets *Scout Vehicles/Bikes Delivery 2 ** STAP ** Speeder Bike ** BARC Speeder ** Sith Speeder *Bombers **ARC 170 **Confederacy Strike Bomber **Y-Wing **TIE Bomber *Hero Vehicles **Sith Infiltrator **Millennium Falcon **Jedi Starfighter **Slave I *Jawa Chatter *Tusken Raider Chatter *Turrets on all vehicles *Medium Attack Vehicles *Scout Fighters Delivery 2 **IFT-T **Snail Tank **AAC-1 *Multi-Purpose Fighters Delivery 2 **Droid Starfighter **X-Wing **TIE Fighter **V-Wing *Normal Hit Reacts Delivery 2 **Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone **Spoiled Wookiee Clone **Magnaguard **Ewok **Droideka **Super Battle Droid **Gungan *Melee Hit Reacts **Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone **Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone **Clone Trooper **Magnaguard **Ewok **Droideka **Battle Droid **Gungan **Super Battledroid Technical Design (Rendering): *Investigation of Rim Lighting Complete Technical Design (General): *XLSP functionality **Pending Microsoft Playing Ball **We are not delivering an Xbox 360 dedicated server, but we will be hosting one behind XLSP for Lucasarts to test with *Network Test **Capacity for 50 human players per game (not verified at FRD) **AI used to fill available slots **Able to be run in Performance Modes to cheapen Rendering, Simulate lag, packet loss, and other real world network conditions **Using Gamespy this month **Stretch for NAT support, but not guaranteed. *Multiplayer Online **Capacity for 49 AI-controlled. Uncapped max players. *Dedicated, standalone WinOS server for PC, PS3 and 360 **Should run on any Win O/S, but has only been tested on XP and Vista **Documentation to include: *** Command line execution details - inc how to setup and admin the dedicated server ***Limited Log output at the moment **Online only, NOT 360 or PS3 LAN/System Link **Only PS3 clients will be able to join PS3 dedicated servers. The same will apply for the other platforms. **Stretch to host 2 Win and/or Linux servers on a single hardware instance? *Dedicated Linux-based server for PC, PS3 and 360 **Has only been tested on Fedora Core Linux O/S **Documentation to include: ***Command line execution details - inc how to setup and admin the dedicated server ***Limited Log output at the moment **Online only, NOT 360 or PS3 LAN/System Link **Only PS3 clients will be able to join PS3 dedicated servers. The same will apply for the other platforms. **Stretch to host 2 Win and/or Linux servers on a single hardware instance? *PS3 debug build running at 20fps or better *Fly cam controllable by second joy-pad **Wanted for the trailer *Revolve 360' around player or props **Wanted for the trailer Technical Design (General): *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds **NTSC **PAL *Deliver PS3 Builds **NTSC **PAL |-|Release Notes= BF3: January MS21 - Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 6683 XDK 6534.4 This is different from the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 2.0.0 Target Manager 1.7.11.8 This is different from the previous milestone. NOTE: It is not possible to downgrade back to 1.9.0 once the update has been applied. WII Firmware 21.2.2 SDK 2.4 Patch 6 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. PC 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Can play through Story mode from beginning to end NOTE - as some levels are yet to be setup, some areas may have placeholder objectives. Some crashes will likely occur, but play through will be possible, but not necessarily in one session. Note – For all levels featuring trees (Endor, Dantooine, Yavin, Kashyyyk) – there have been some issues in terms of balancing the lighting of trees against characters/props and as such has resulted in the latter looking a little flat. This is a known issue and will be resolved in next month’s delivery, but should not prevent the assessment of new level art phases for this month. Tatooine Art – Phase 3 Story – Phase 3 - NEW Training (Phase 2) Assault (Phase 3) Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) Hunt (Phase 3) Conquest (Phase 3) Coruscant Art (Phase 3) - NEW Story (Phase 3) Conquest Bespin Art (Phase 3) – NEW Splitscreen VBF Conquest Story (Phase 3) Hunt (Phase 2) Endor Art (Phase 2) – NEW Story (Phase 3) – NEW Splitscreen VBF - NEW Conquest Assault (Phase 2) Kashyyyk Art (Phase 1) Story (Phase 3) – NEW Multiplayer (Phase 1) Conquest (Phase 2) Hunt (Phase 2) CIS Munificent (frigate) – (in Tatooine Conquest) Art (Phase 2) Dathomir Story (Phase 2) – NEW Currently, there is an issue whereby if the player dies and restarts from the Sith With encounter, all objectives are wiped and the player faces an endless army of Sith Witches. It is either best to play with God mode for checking objective triggers or simply restart the level from the beginning. Inside of the old Imperial Shipyard there are two targets the player must destroy; the coms array and the central reactor. In the current set-up the player should be shooting directly at the objective markers to complete this section of the level. Art (Phase 1) Shipyard (Art Phase 1) Multiplayer (Phase 1) Yavin IV Story (Phase 3) – NEW Asteroids will be replaced with Death Star debris, but are representative of gameplay in the final section of the level. Conquest (Phase 2) Reb Nebulon exterior Hoth Art – (Phase 2) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) Conquest Assault Wii art conversion - NEW Mustafar Story (Phase 3) – NEW Splitscreen VBF – NEW CIS Cruiser Conquest Cato Neimodia Art (Phase 2) Splitscreen VBF Story (Phase 3) – NEW Wii art conversion - NEW Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Art (Phase 2) Story (Phase 3) – NEW Dantooine Art (Phase 2) – NEW - It is understood that the turrets placed by the bridge in the middle of the map do not currently sit flush with the environment. We will be working towards adjusting the terrain to marry the two properly. Splitscreen VBF - NEW Story (Phase 2) - NEW Multiplayer (Phase 1) – NEW Droid Control Ship Art (Phase 2) – Interior and Exterior Death Star 2 (End of Endor) Art (Phase 2) Reb. Mon Calamari Cruiser Art - Fully modelled exterior Nebulon B Frigate Art (Phase 2) Republic Frigate – Acclamator II Art (Phase 2) Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) Art (Phase 2) Republic Cruiser (Venator Class) Art – Fully modelled exterior Can be seen in Coruscant Trailer (Freeplay) Exterior only Death Star 2 Wii art conversion - NEW Challenge 5 – The Kessel Run (Phase 2) – NEW Challenge 6 – Infantry Survival School (Phase 2) – NEW Challenge 7 – Han Solo Covering Fire (Phase 2) – NEW Challenge 8 – Anakin Starfighter (Phase 2) – NEW Challenge 9 – MSE Droid Racing (Phase 1) – NEW - Droid can occasionally overturn and/or get stuck on the environment. We are aware of this and will be addressed for Phase 3 Challenge 10 – Bounty Hunting (Phase 1) – NEW Challenge 11 – AT-AT Fall Down (Phase 1) – NEW - In the current setup, it can take a while for more AT-ATs to be delivered. In the meantime, rebel gun turrets can be destroyed to accrue points and trigger the end screen/scoring. Challenge 12 – Rebel Marksman (Phase 1) – NEW Miscellaneous Trailer setup to ensure AI have the best chance of being in front of the player Code GAME Galactic Conquest Bonuses implemented Galactic Conquest Phase 2 Multiplayer Splitscreen, Coop & Competitive Able to play through GC from start to finish per design All scenarios setup Including all win/lose conditions attached to each scenario Player Anti-starfighter turrets Generic version and Cato Nemoidian version Generic Turrets available on Dantooine Generic Turrets will be player-controlled and Cato turrets will be controlled by AI Battlefront Basics Controls Jedi (includes lightsaber attacks, defense, and force powers) R2 attacks with a combo, in 'infantry mode' or in 'duel mode' In 'duel lock' there are also extra controls. Hold L1 and move the right stick: Up for block Down for overhead attack Right for left-to-right attack Left for right-to-left attack Accessibility Discussed separately AI (still under revisit from December MS) AI Steering improved, AI better demonstrated through fixed animation (ie: taking cover), improved pathfinding Combat Density (still under revisit from December MS) AI is more contextually aware. For example, AI on foot shouldn’t consider themselves vehicle pilots. Flying combat Evasive moves have been tweaked Camera / Animation smooth when transitioning into hangers AI Anti-starfighter turrets See Player section above Vehicles Turrets on vehicles IFT Droid gunship ATTE Clone Hover Tank HTT AAC Imperial Shuttle Y-Wing ARC-170 Turrets with approriate audio/visual effects Multi-person setup where appropriate ARC-170, although a 3 person ship, is a bomber and all other bombers are operating as single occupancy. This will too Animations Traversals (Walk, Run, Crouch, Crouch+Walk, Roll and Jump unless specified) – See Anim Test Room Lance Trooper Prone has been removed from all characters as agreed with LEC Republic Weapons All 1st Person Rebellion Weapons All 1st Person Imperial Weapons All 1st Person CIS Weapons All 3rd Person Scout Vehicles / Bikes Delivery 1 – See Anim Test Room Sith Speeder AT-RT Bombers – See Anim Test Room ARC-170 Confederacy Strike Bomber Melee Hit Reacts All Melee Hit Reacts are viewable from the Character Stage, use [ and ] to cycle. Spoiled Clone Wookie and Trooper Melee Hit Reacts were deemed not applicable, since they already have quite strong and expressive projectile hit reacts which should suffice for both. Clonetrooper Magnaguard Ewok Droideka Battledroid Gungan Super Battledroid Miscellaneous Improved Starfighter explosion effects Note – As discussed during FRD visit to Lucas Arts (week beginning 14th Jan), due to the prioritisation of code work for the implementation of the new Jedi control scheme, it has not been possible to implement the following animations in-game; Hero Force Powers Villain Force Powers - Delivery 1 Force Power Hit Reacts The actual animation work has been completed and these anims will be implemented in MS22. Audio (Leading on PC) Coruscant Planet Ambience external_flybys - this is a subtle loop of hovercar flybys in the distant that we can probably play all through the level fire_crackleswithsteam - smoke and fire for debris fire_metallic - smoke and fire from crashed laats neonsign_holobuzz - for neon scrollers neonsign_buzzy - for neon building signs neonsign_stutter - as above Bespin Planet Ambience carbonfreezingroom corridors (all white corridors) courtyard (sheltered external area) landing_platform (all extrernal landing platforms) lighttunnel (cylindrical tunnel of light between machine room and carbon freezing chamber) metalroom (industrial looking room with conveyor belt) reactorroom (large open room with walkways and two large reactors) Mustafar Planet Ambience clonechamber - distant lava and wind crashed_destroyer - fizzing computer and clanks for the crashed star destroyer section external - heavy lava rumble for all external areas pipeandlava - ambience for entrace way to internal area electrostorm_cloningroom - large electro shield at end of cloning room projector in controlroom lava shoresplash - triggerable sound of spalshing lava to add to lava flow noise Hoth Planet Ambience cave - sheltered wind noise and room tone for cave and any other reverbant semi-external areas controlroom - echo base control room corridors - echo base corridors hangar - echo base hangar snowscape_light, snowscape_medium, snowscape_heavy - 3 levels of external wind and snow, covering areas at different height & distance from base Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Ambience gentle_electro_hum - this is a low level ambience to be used throughout the top level room areas hamstertunnel - low level ambience for connecting tunnel areas bigdrill - grinding drill pad for start of drilling sector conveyorbelt firstroom generators - the large cyclindrical generators in the first room after the landing area mediumgenerator cavewithdrills - wookie detention area hangar tunnel_drill2cave - ambience with distant drills for sloping tunnel area to the cave section Endor Planet Ambience basecorridor - beginning of bunker area ewokvillage - wind and swinging rope bridge noises forest airconunit - pad for beginning of bunker internal console beeps for bunker electric snap for power coils (in sequence) in bunker Kashyyyk Planet Ambience main_chamber - distant water, wind etc for main chamber through waterfall nightforest - cicadas, distant waves etc smallhuts_int - sheltered wind 7 forest noises for small tree huts insects for small range focused areas to give the ambience interest landing_radio - comms sounds for device on landing pad streams waterfall_heavy Cato Neimoidia Planet Ambience control_room - slightly alien sounding console ambience for control room ext - slow strained metal creaks with wind and wind chimes gallery - atmospheric ambience for high roofed gallery area gunray_entrance - gentle ambience for gunray's palace gunray_mainroom - heavier temple style ambience waterfeature windytree - localized rustling tree sound Traversals MS19 Traversals Spoiled Wookie Clone Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone Magnaguard Ewok Yoda General Grievous Super Battledroid Gungan Wookiee MS20 Traversals Durge IG-88 MS21 Traversals Lance Trooper Darth Maul All Imperial Weapons All Rebellion Weapons All CIS Weapons Anti-Starfighter turrets Scout Vehicles/Bikes Delivery 2 Stap Speeder Bike BARC Speeder Sith Speeder Bombers ARC 170 Confederacy Strike Bomber Y-Wing TIE Bomber Hero Vehicles SITH Infiltrator Millennium Falcon Jedi Starfighter Slave I Jawa Chatter Tusken Raider Chatter Turrets on all vehicles Medium Attack Vehicles Snail Tank IFT-T AAC-1 Multi-Purpose Fighters Delivery 2 Droid Starfighter X-Wing TIE Fighter V-Wing Scout Fighters Delivery 2 A-Wing Tie-Intercepter Tri-Fighter Normal Hit Reacts Delivery 2 Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone Droideka Gungan Melee Hit Reacts Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone Spoiled Stormtrooper Clone Clonetrooper Droideka Battledroid Gungan PC Installer fully integrated and functional Installshield - 2008 Premier Edition 360 Preliminary Gamespy functionality PS3 All Online Matchmaking features functioning on PS3 PS3 debug build optimised – improved frame rate Wii Hoth - Converted to Wii Cato Neimoida - Converted to Wii Death Star 2 (End of Endor) - Converted to Wii Story Missions implemented, all story levels with Phase 2 setup Network Network Test Capacity for 50 human players per game (not verified at FRD) AI used to fill available slots Able to be run in Performance Modes to cheapen Rendering, Simulate lag, packet loss, and other real world network conditions Using Gamespy this month Prelminary NAT negotiation Multiplayer Online Capacity for 49 AI controlled. Uncapped Max players Other Dedicated, standalone WinOS server for PC Should run on any Win O/S, but has only been tested on XP Limited Log output at the moment Dedicated Linux-based server for PC Has only been tested on Fedora Core Linux O/S Limited Log output at the moment Applet and documentation located at: \bfnetgame\publisher\game\BF3RemoteAdmin\ Fly cam controllable by second joy-pad Revolve 360' around player or props Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Princess Leia (Post Episode VI) Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Palpatine Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Chewbacca Tarrful Kota (blind) Lobot Sith Witch 1 Aayla Secura Anakin (ep3) Yoda Han Solo (new head) Han Solo (Stormtrooper) (original head) - NEW Young Obi-Wan Old Obi-Wan - REVISIT X1 (Act 1) X1 (Act 2) X1 (Act 3) X2 (Act 1) X2 (Act 2) X2 (Act 3) Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) (new head) Luke Skywalker (Pilot) Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) (original head) - NEW Shara Falon Grey (Act 2) Ferroda Wedge Tortured Imperial Officer Ryder (Zev) Durge Padme (Episode II) - NEW Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Dark Trooper Imp. Shock Trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Imp. Guard Rebels Rebel Marksman Rebel Soldier Rebel Soldier (Hoth) New Republic Soldier (Alt Rebel) Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 MSE-6 (Box) Droid Medical Droid Dwarf Spider Droid Tri-Droid Ammo / power droid R4G9 Buzz Droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts / Humanoids Rancor Krayt Dragon Ewok Militiamen of Dantooine (x3) Gungan Tauntaun Jawa Kaminoan Dathomir Rebel #1 Dathomir Rebel #2 Tusken Raider - NEW Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor Rep. X-Wing Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rep. Carrier Gunship (LAAT/c) Rebel B-Wing Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter Rep. Jedi Starfighter Rep. ARC-170 CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod Imp. Tie Fighter (Imp) Slave 1 CIS Strike Bomber Geo Starfighter Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank Snail Tank AAC-3 T4B Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike CIS STAP Rep. BARC Speeder Rep. AT-RT Imp. AT-ST ATTE HTT Tie Bomber T47 Snowspeeder Spider Droid SPHA-T Reb Medium Transport Theta AT-AT Barge CIS MTT Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff Imp. Force Pike Westar-34 Blaster Rep. DC-15 Blaster Rep. DC-15a Blaster Rifle Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Rep. Minigun CIS Minigun Reb. Minigun Imp. Minigun Reb E17d Sniper Rifle Imp. Modified BlasTech E-11s Sniper Rifle Zam Wessel Sniper rifle Rep. DC15s Pistol CIS Blaster Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. Disruptor Pistol Imp Disruptor Pistol Imp. BlasTech SE-14r Blaster Pistol Reb. DL-44 Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Reb. Shotgun Imp. Blast Cannon Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Reb Sonic Charge Launcher Imp Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher Imp. MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter CIS Arc Cutter Reb. Arc Cutter Imp. Art Cutter Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Barium Core Thermal Det Merrson Thermal Det Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Golan Arms KE-6b Mine 3HX3 Mine Chewbacca’s weapon Sith Witch Lightsaber Kota Lightsaber X1 Lightsaber X2 Lightsaber Falon Grey Lightsaber Ferroda Lightsaber Dantooine Militiamen Rifle Jawas – NEW Princess Leia (Ep. IV) – NEW Anakin Lightsaber – NEW Yoda Lightsaber – NEW Obi-Wan Kenobi Lightsaber – NEW Mace Windu Lightsaber – NEW Aayla Secura Lightsaber – NEW Darth Vader Lightsaber – NEW Darth Sidious / Emperor Lightsaber – NEW Asajj Ventress Lightsaber – NEW Luke Skywalker Lightsaber - NEW Props Rebel Turret (Desert) Laser Beam Turret Concussion Cannon Turret Generic Anti-Air Turret - NEW Known Issues: GENERAL Currently, the player can move around between the two initial cutscenes at the start of Tatooine Story. If you do this, it may break the setup - you may not be able to activate the button on the antenna, and hence be unable to complete the first objective and, subsequently, the level. Optimisations DONE Havok Welding : currently turned off, data to be cached/stored Particle Strips : interpolated data Doors : only update physics when moving Points Of Interest : distance reduced, culling changed. CML : timesliced Texture Streaming : timeslicing increased Vistable : checks improved Terrain Tick : moved to thread Ship Props : streamlined with no driver Vehicle Props : removed unused code Particle System Handles : turned into pointers Particle optimizations : CML cached Removed cover maintainer components from remote props Sphere tree node splitting branches removed CTriggerIteratorChrs optimized AI Flying Vehicles Reticulating Splines using binary search Only tick objectives in story and assault modes Dispenser droids used cached positions instead of prop->GetCentrePos NPC Aiming only finds head and chest bones when inserted into world Command post range testing timesliced Cloth vertices calculation sped up Gun Actions For NPCs + Remotes (candoaction) no longer linetests AI Grenades (a) tick less often and (b) do fewer linetests Timesliced proximity power ticking for NPCs Cache result of CNPCGunHandlerComponent::FriendliesNearby Timesliced gun cloaking/uncloaking test Vehicle prop obstacle components are disabled when the flying vehicles are flying … Wii – specific information Bloom filter can be seen only on Tatooine Other filters There is a vignette and a slight depth of field effect (distance based blur/desaturate) on all levels Per Vertex Parallax (Alpha Punch) - Statue in "Testroom Ambient" Per Pixel Parallax - Statue in "Testroom Ambient". There is no correction for different texture sizes. You may see popping as textures stream in. "Moving Specular" . Moving the principle specular direction proved problematic at run time. A better solution was to work out the average light direction at convert time and store the pre-reflected vector. This has the benefit of being more efficient and more accurately reproducing the local light conditions (what the moving specular was meant to achieve). Is in use on all Wii converted levels aside from Tatooine. Environment Mapping - All objects with environment mapping set. For example on Tatooine, Jango Fett etc. Controls Now defaults to the "alternative scheme". Jedi controls are temporary while the other SKUs are being revised Framerate now never goes above 30fps. This is to provide a more stable frame rate on some of the cheaper levels such as Death Star. Revised Controls (introduced in MS20) The details below represent the Xbox 360 controller. The PlayStation 3 control layout will be identical. Infantry controls: LT hold for lockon (with zoom) LB tap for reload, hold to enter vehicle / turret / activate RT fire primary RB fire secondary, hold to throw further LS toggle sprint on/off - or stop pushing forwards (with LS not held) to auto-toggle off RS weapon melee X switch secondary Y switch primary A jump B crouch, (+direction to roll) D-pad up change camera D-pad left accept hero The two major modifications are the sprint and weapon-zoom: Sprint now functions as a toggle, which can be switched on/off while the player is running forward. It will be automatically switch off when the player stops the forward movement. Weapon zoom now requires the player to hold down the LT button, when it is released the camera goes back to normal view. Melee / Jedi (when melee weapon equipped): As infantry, but LB if not near activatable object / vehicle, block using melee weapon Vehicle controls: LT lockon LB tap to exit RT fire primary RB fire secondary Y switch seats D-pad up change camera D-pad left accept hero D-pad down rear view Ship controls: LT lockon LB tap to land and exit (when flying or hovering) RT primary weapon RB secondary weapon B special move (+direction on left stick) X bail Y switch seats D-Pad up change camera D-Pad down rear view (in vehicles) D-Pad left accept hero NOTE: The control revision has affected the FLY cheat controls slighty: RB Ascend RT Descend Revised Controls (Cont.) MS21 Important note: The default Wii control scheme has now been changed to what was previously the alternate scheme Wii controls Minus Pause Debug controls are now mapped to the 4th Gamecube controller, navigated with the + pad and brought up with Start/X. A is select and B is back. To select the alternate control scheme: Pause > Controls >Controller config. The alternate scheme is type B, this will likely be highlighted but it is necessary to move forward or back a scheme and return it to type B in order to register. Press Z Select Yes once Press minus Common walking: Scheme 1 Scheme 2 Forward/Backward Analogue Up/Down Analogue Up/Down Turn Left/Right Analogue Left/Right Pointer Left/Right Strafe Left/Right Analogue Left/Right Hold Z + Analogue Left/Right Look Up/Down Pointer Up/Down N/A Look N/A C, pointer to turn Jump A (Quick press and release) A (Quick press and release) Sprint A (Hold) A (Hold) Crouch/Stand D-pad down D-pad down Use D-pad up D-pad up Roll left Left on analogue + tilt nunchuk left Z + left on analogue + tilt left Roll right Right on analogue + tilt nunchuk right Z + left on analogue + tilt right Roll forward Forward on analogue + flick nunchuk forward Forward on analogue + flick nunchuk forward Roll back Back on analogue + flick nunchuk back Back on analogue + flick nunchuk back Infantry: Same for both configurations Lock-on target under cursor: Z (Press and Hold) Secondary weapon Hold C and perform throwing motion with nunchuk Cycle primary weapon D-pad right Cycle secondary weapon D-pad left Roll D-pad down Reload 1 Zoom Z Melee Swipe wiimote left Jedi: Scheme 1 Scheme 2 Swing Lightsaber B N/A Swing Left Z + swipe wiimote left Swipe wiimote left Swing Right Z + swipe wiimote right Swipe wiimote right Swing Overhead Z + swipe wiimote down Swipe wiimote down Force power mode Hold C Hold C Push/ Throw lightsabre Hold wiimote+nunchuk vertically and push As scheme 1 Pull Hold wiimote+nunchuk vertically and pull As scheme 1 Lightening Hold wiimote+nunchuk horizontally and raise As scheme 1 Repulse Hold wiimote+nunchuk horizontally and lower As scheme 1 Choke Press and hold B, move nunchuk and wiimote to vertical Lock Target in front of player Press and hold Z Press and hold Z Block Z+B B Flying: Same for both configurations Turn Pointer Aim Pointer Fire Primary B Fire Secondary A Motion Toggle C Execute Evasive Motion Toggle+Swipe Wiimote L/R Execute Corkscrew Motion Toggle+Swipe Wiimote U/D Land D-pad Up Accelerate/ Decelerate Analogue up/down Roll (absolute) Wiimote rotation Target (with turn assist) Press and hold Z Vehicle: Scheme 1 Scheme 2 Move forward/back Analogue U/D Analogue forward/back Turn left/right Pointer L/R Analogue left/right Move left/right Analogue L/R Z + Analogue L/R Aim Pointer Pointer Exit Vehicle + Up + Up Fire B B Lock Target Press and hold Z Press and hold Z Turret: Same for both configurations Aim Pointer Fire B |-|Milestone Feedback= Because of Wikia limitations, we can not recreate this document. Click here to go to the Google Documents version. Category:I&T - Milestones